degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chrispliskin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Adam Torres/@comment-Chrispliskin-20100904050720 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 05:08, September 4, 2010 Transsexuality I don't mean to argue with you, I'm just stating the things that I have learned through my time in the transgender community (as I am an FtM transgender person). In my experience, people who have (or intend to) changed their physical body are considered transsexual, while people who fall outside of the gender binary (bio-male, bio-female) are considered transgender. This makes sense when taking into account the definitions of the words. Gender is defined (amongst many things) as "the wide set of characteristics that are seen to distinguish between male and female entities, extending from one's biological sex to, in humans, one's social role or gender identity," whereas sex is defined as being "either of the two categories (male or female) into which most organisms are divided." In other words, most transgender people consider gender to be mental/psychological, while sex (not sexuality) is PHYSICAL; a transgendered person would be a man with female genitals or vice-versa. This said, most DO prefer the word transgender, and since the word encompasses all forms of gender variance, they are correct in calling themselves transgender, rather than transsexual. If my explanation is incompetant, consder the example of someone mentioning "a dog" rather than "a terrier" because a terrier IS a dog; it isn't necessary to specify. The principle is similar. Most transgender people have had feelings of being their true gender for as long as they can recall, as I personally can account for. I think that by the time they get into their upper teens, they should be capable of deciding which gender they prefer to present as. I, myself, am only 18, and I can honestly say high school would have been tremendously improved had I been allowed to present as my true gender. Now, let it be clear that I am not encouraging physical transition at these young ages; I do not support giving hormones or surgery to anyone under twenty, but I believe that allowing them to present as their preferred gender would actually give them a chance to get a feel for being a man, or being a woman, and by the time they reached adulthood, they could be more certain in their decision to physically transition. This is actually the principle behind the Harry Benjamin Standards of Care, which state that a transgender person should be under the care of a therapist and present as their true gender for no less than a year before being allowed to take hormones and/or have surgery. Quarterpastcrazy 02:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I am just saying that your sources are a little off as well as your terminology. I am a psychology student and am specializing in Gender Identification and Teen issues, which is the whole reason I watch this show, (as a psychology student, i have to do meiocre counceling for such individuals in order to obtain my licence, and this show was refrenced to me, furthermore, I am in the Marine Corps and have a friend who is GID). The point of the matter is, you cannot defend a characters choices before knowing all the facts. You dont know the psychological profile of the character yet because it is just a character. Sometimes GID is an offshoot of sexual molestation, or a chemical imbalance which doesnt classify it as "true GID". True GID means they have no underlying mental disorders or characteristics and they actually believe they should be the other sex. Now, judging by "Adam" and his self inflicted injuries, this could be the byproduct of a mental disorder, as many GID's dont usually self harm themselves physically.